


Hot, strong, and sweet

by meletes_muse



Series: Sci-fi women + hot beverages [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coffee, Episode s07e15 Chimera, F/F, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: This planet has some rather strange rules. The coffee's wonderful, though. And a certain blonde Major.





	Hot, strong, and sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khudgens91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/gifts), [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



> This fic is part of a series inspired by some comments made on one of my fics by khudgens91 and Elysandra. So, this is for you :) The first of four ficlets inspired by sci-fi women and hot beverages ;) 
> 
> Sadly, I don't own Stargate.
> 
> This fic is re-working of the Sam/Pete coffee shop scene from SG-1 season 7, episode 15: Chimera (one of my all-time favourites because of the awesome dialogue and comedy timing). I borrowed some of the dialogue too.
> 
> Content notes: hints of BDSM, hints of Tau'ri homophobia/DADT

  
**_Colorado Springs, summer_ **

   
Sunlight streams through the window of the crowded downtown coffee shop. Samantha’s sitting in the middle of it all, her short blonde hair golden in the morning light. _She really doesn’t realize what a specimen she is_ , Vala thinks, _and that flowery halter-neck dress shows her sun-kissed skin off wonderfully_. Vala rarely gets to see her without out all those military layers. Really, the Air Force should look into that.

“Is this seat taken?”

Sam looks up, surprised.

“Vala?”

“Yes, Samantha?”

Sam looks furtively around, but Vala doesn’t miss the way her lips curve upwards in a small smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“Having breakfast with my beautiful girlfr-”

“ _Vala_!”

Sam’s eyes go wide as she shushes her, and looks around the coffee shop again. Vala sighs theatrically. This world has some rather strange rules. The coffee’s wonderful, though. And a certain blonde Major. 

“What can I get you?” Vala gestures toward the menu in Sam’s hands, “Something with syrup, perhaps?”

Vala’s become rather partial to a caramel macchiato. They have something similar on her homeworld, but it’s thicker and less sweet. Sam wrinkles her nose, Vala hasn’t yet been able to persuade her of the merits of flavored beverages.

“I don’t like vanilla.”

“Oh, I know _that_ , darling.”

Vala doesn’t even miss a beat. She’s getting good at Tau’ri colloquialisms. And the blush that rises up on Sam’s neck and cheeks is definitely not a result of the summer heat.

When Vala had first realised how embarrassed Sam was about sex, she’d presumed it was an Earth thing. But when Sam introduced her to the internet, that theory had promptly flown out of the window. Oh, Sam’s not shy - _far from it_ \- but for all her loquaciousness when it comes to spaceships, she’s not very good at talking about feelings.

Vala expects Sam to scold her; they  _are_ in public, after all. But instead, she looks at her through mascara eyelashes and smiles a shy little grin. She’s all dimples and blue eyes, the very picture of innocence. But Vala knows that Sam doesn’t always like being the good girl. And when Vala slips her sandal off to slide her bare foot, ever so softly, up Sam’s calf, her girlfriend’s blue eyes flutter briefly shut.

“Let’s call in sick,” Vala says, taking advantage of Sam’s moment of weakness, “spend the day together. We could go to the zoo?”

Samantha shakes her head, as though to clear it.

“No.”

Vala huffs and slumps in her seat. She’s about to suggest bowling - she’s been wanting to try that for ages - when Sam reaches across the table to take Vala’s hand, her thumb gently caressing it.

“Take me to bed.”

Vala raises an eyebrow, “My, my, Samantha. It’s half-past seven in the morning.”

“Actually,” Sam’s eyes are mischievous, “it’s evening on Edo-” she pauses to correct herself, “elsewhere.”

“Very well, _milady_ ,” Vala purrs, “lead the way.”

“Actually,” Sam says again, lowering her voice, cheeks pinking, “I’d like you to be in charge this time.”

“That,” Vala says, picturing the handcuffs in Sam’s beside cabinet, “I can definitely do.”

They leave the café, and Vala links arms with her girlfriend, leaning in close to whisper, “You’re a _very_ bad girl, Samantha Carter.”

 

 


End file.
